Iemomee Eidorea (character)
Iemomee Eidorea is a male Zabrak, born in 22 BBY on Dathomir to Reimos Eidorea and Soala Orand. He later became a jedi knight and member of the Rebel Alliance. He is also affilaited with the guild Keep, and a Beast Master. early life Iemomee was born on the planet dathomir a few months before the battle geonosis, his father was Reimos Eidorea, a Zabrak jedi who fought in the battle of geonosis, but was exiled soon after because the fact that he had a son was revieled. His mother was also a zabrak named Soala Orand, a farmer from Alderaan, she had met Reimos there while he was a on mission as a padawan, and over the years, the two developed a close friendship, and eventually became romantically involved. Iemomee was born on Dathomir, a putrid wasteland controlled by the nightsisters. Though Reimos was strong in the force, and was able to create a barrier using the force to keep away the larger, more dangereous wildlife, and they remained away from the nightsister clan stronghold. For three years, they were able to enjoy solitude, and watch as Iemomee grow. the force It is said that the force runs strong in the blood, and usually when a force sensitive has children, the power of the force will run strong in them as well, Iemomee was no exception, he displayed great potential as a child, moving objects without touching them, even able to be-friend some animals on the planet. Separation One day, after the clone wars were finished and the great jedi purge had began, a squad of elite stromtroopers led by a dark jedi arrived at the small residence, Reimos had sensed their arrival on the planet, an was prepared to defend his family at all costs, when they came in, Reimos ignied his lightsaber, and dueled the dark jedi while Soala and Iemomee hid, Reimos was able to defeat the dak jedi easily, but when a stry shit hit Soala in the arm, Reimos let his guard down, and was shot, he could sense a terrible futre for Iemomee, so used the force to send Iemomee one last message "Always remember, you are Iemomee Eidorea", and with that last message, Reimos Eidorea died. While Soala fled with Iemomee in her arms, she was shot in the back, Iemomee, now orphined, was taken to darth Vader, who would know what to do with this force sensitive child. Training Vader Iemomee was taken to Vader, and using the dark side of the force, twisted the child's mind, creating one loyal to the empire, he was then sent to become an imperial inquisitor. Life at the academy Iemomee spent most of his life at an unknown training center on some unknown world, he excelled at almost to the top of the class, utilizing the power of the force, lightsaber combat, and tactical skills. He became wel respected amongst his peers, and a favorite of his instructors. Qago Iemomee's one true friend at the academy, Qago -a male kiffar- and Iemomee had been friends form an early age, they hung out together all the time, they were almost unseperable. They even went to theed to try to pick up chicks in their spare time (often not very successfully though). In the end, who would of thought of what would happen to the pair in events soon to come. Return Iemomee never knew the truth of his parents, being told that they were killed by pirates affiliated with the rebellion. One night in his chambers, there was a flash of light, and a spirit of some sort appeared before Iemomee, a spirit he knew, yet at the same time he didn't. "Who are you" "Search your feelings Iemomee, byond the lies of the empire" "FATHER!!" "But do you know who you are, my son?" Iemomee to the force ghost of Reimos Eidorea Iemomee was shocked to see the spirit of his father, Reimos then told him the truth about his death, and how the empire was using him to try to gain control of the galaxy. He told Iemomee to return to his childhood home, that there are some ends that must be met, and that only he could decide his fate. With the last parting words Reimos said "Now my son, I bid you my final farewell, and I will see you on the otherside when the time is right", then the image of Reimos faded away. Enraged to hear that the empire had lied to him for all this time, his hatred started to boil, but out of nowhere, he rememberd his father's final message through the force "Always remember, you are Iemomee Eidorea" and all the rage died down, but Iemomee knew he had to leave, before his hatred should gain the upper hand. escape Friends Duel As Iemomee saw the exit, Qago stood in his way, seeing his intentions, Qago ignited his lightsaber, and the two engaged in a vicious duel, Iemomee was able to disarm Qago by destroying his lightsaber, he them used force stun to paralyze Qago, he left the academy forever. To Dathomir Iemomee took Qago's broken lightsaber, and sold it to make enough credits for a trip to Dathomir and to buy a speeder, as he borded the shuttle, he took one last look, and put this part of his life behind him. Dathomir After purchasing a speeder he drove to the location of his former home, and found his father's padawan robe, the location of jedi master nos'lyn, and a hologram of him and his parents as an infant, and more memories started to flood in, and remembering the sweet sound of his mother's voice, he was at last freed from the imperial lies. re-capture lost lightsaber On his way to the Ord Mantell system after a few years on the run, Iemomee was intercepted by imperial forces and taken prisoner, his lighsaber taken away and throw out the airlock. Distress signal Iemomee knew (due to mis mechanical training at the academy) that the station he was on wouldn't hold out for much longer, so he sent out a distress signal to anyone who could help. rescue With the luck of the force, his signal was picked up by rebel smuggler Han Solo, who was able to preovide him with transportation to tanasarii point station, were Nos'lyn was located, and as a gift, Han gave Iemomee a traing poleram to replace the lightsaber he had lost. A whole new world After learning all he could from Nos'lyn, Iemomee departed from the station with Solo for tatooine, and start a whole new life. Tatooine Iemomee spent much time on tatooine after tanasarii, taking up residence in many places across the planet, but after a while he realized the wildlife became too weak to bother with, the thing that could defeat him on the planet were krayt dragons, so he left to find other places to hunt. Tatooine is also were Iemomee became a member of the rebel alliance Naboo Iemomee took up residence on naboo many, many times, even after being stronger then the wildlife, he once went to the narglatch cave to gain the crystals for his training saber. Corellia Iemomee has done many projects on corellia, from owning houses, to trying to start an art gallary, this is also the planet were his pet gurk psycomonkey was born. Lok Lok will always hold emotional value to Iemomee, once the town know as the "Highland Ring", once the pride and joy of all the citizens, now, just some houses taking up space. Rori&Talus Iemomee has spent little time on these moons, he mainly went there to hunt beasts tat could give him a challenge. Dantooine Iemomee has recently took up residence on this planet, he often goes to the ruins of the jedi enclave, trying to find inner peace. He is in good standing with the Dantari people. Dathomir Iemomee's planet of birth, he rarely ever goes there, the last time he returned to his childhood home, he found his father's book on crafting lightsabers Kashyyk Iemomee has been to kashyyk multiple times to hunt, to take quests, and to get away from the modern technology and tyranny of the empire. H eis in good standing with the wookies, and has aided the kerritamba people against the sayoromi. Mustafar Not much is known about Iemomee's ventures to mustafar, they have always been brief and univentful Qago's return Iemomee sensed a great darkside energy on the planet, he rememberd it, from the day he escaped the academy, Qago, hi9s once best friend, now stood before him, imersed in the darkside of the force. Like they had done many years ago, the two ignited their lightsabers, and duel viciously, but Iemomee once again disarmed him, this time by severing Qago's hand. Qago told Iemomee to give in to his anger and hatred, to embrace the darkside, but Iemomee istead tossed Qago his lightsaber, Qago, thinking Iemomee was a weak and pathetic servant of the light and not seeing how this would play out, charged at him. But Iemomee plunged his lightsaber into Qago's gut, the two met eye to eye, Iemomee staring into the yellow eyes of his old friend, twisted by the darkside. Then, Qago died, unable to become one with the force because of the hatred that poured through him. Iemomee creamated his friend, remembering him for the good man he was, not the twisted man who he slayed. Alliance with the rebellion Long before Qago died, Iemomee joined the rebel alliance to try to destroy the wretched tryrany of the emipre. recruit One day, while Iemomee was driving his speeder through the desserts of tatooine, he came across a recruiter for the alliance, and decided it was time for him to fight the emipre, and so he joined the alliance, and that was the beginning of a great millatary career. advanced missions Not long after recruitment, Iemomee was completing high level tasks for the rebellion, like retrieving the rebel spy commander's list, sabtaging the empire, and locating a base with stolen X-wings. Current days Iemomee is currently helping his friend Eamuvo maintain their guilds new city, Port Taren. Through all the troubles, they were able to create a sustained city with enough citizens to keep going. personality and traits Iemomee isa pretty nice guy, he's often seen in the mos eisly cantina, just enjoying himself and the company of others. He is a skilled beast master, a mediocre pilot, and an all around ok guy. Skills Beast master Iemomee is the master of a gurk named psycomankey, his trusted companion and friend, psycomonkey wil always try to protect his master, not always successfully though Jedi As said throughout this article, Iemomee is a jedi, and is skilled in lightsaber combat and using the force looking like a noob Yah, pretty self explanitory Category:Player characters